


【Batfamily】一个冬夜，在哈利斯科

by Crystalwort



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *没有成为红头罩的书店老板杰森·陶德！*有原创人物！
Kudos: 12





	【Batfamily】一个冬夜，在哈利斯科

1.  


迪克不喜欢这样。

他在空气里嗅到了盐巴和胡椒在烘热街道上滋响的味道，想象着纵横交错的巷道里来往的人群，其中大概有一半都是用三明治纸袋裹着冲锋枪的毒贩，焦糖芥末和炸洋葱闻起来让他感到饥肠辘辘。他还有五分钟，那群白痴最少再花十二分钟就能意识到他躲在这座被当地人叫做伊戈蒙钟塔的十六世纪新古典主义风格的楼阁里——当然由于那三颗军方出品的白炽射线弹造成的暂时性失明得再减七分钟——五分钟足够了，只要他还有那么一丁点运气。

但原本不用这样的。迪克轻轻地摁住左边从数下来的第三根肋骨。它断得很整齐，但仍旧有刺穿肺部的风险。

这不是一个公开的官方任务，所以也并不存在后援。

迪克感到疼痛呈波状开始涌上来。他深呼吸，按照记忆里的方向朝钟塔中央缓慢地走去。一两只乌头翁间歇擦过他的耳际，它们的翅翼里夹杂着水流和新生莲花的气味，上游淌过血液和蓬勃而发的森林。

他听到乌头翁挥动翅膀离开钟塔，停在中央尖细的啸声：它们在呼唤。于是他飞了出去，像一片羽毛，像一只鸟。

直到冰冷的河水灌满他的喉咙。

-

那个男人是阿尔芒丝用书推车捡来的。隔壁街糖果店家的女儿安娜·肖小心翼翼地替她偷了一些药品和一点巧克力。

她们将推车里八十年代的拉美作家的书本和陀思妥耶夫斯基的手抄翻译本垒成一个小小城堡。

“这是我妈妈的止痛片，”安娜把橘色的药片分出来，“这是消炎药——如果他的伤口化脓你得用火给他烧一下，我爸爸处理枪伤是这么干的。”

“我不是建议你把他扔出去，”她有些苦恼，安娜关心她和街边的一两只流浪猫，但绝不包括一个陌生人，瓜迪拉哈拉很难容忍陌生人，“只是古恩先生会有异议吗？”

“我不知道，”阿尔芒丝把药片塞进男人的喉咙里，但因为她的手还很小所以那做起来不难，“但是圣诞节时候的街上不应该有死人。”

“即便是在哈利斯科？”

“即便是在哈利斯科。”

-

墨西哥的冬天和别的季节不会有任何区别。杰森·陶德吃光阿尔芒丝买来一份的木薯粉配烤肉。

他说不清楚自己应该抱有什么样的感觉和想法。阿尔芒丝在阁楼上像只小鸟儿一样蹦来蹦去，她刚读完一个讲夏日最后一天的故事。

而夜翼正躺在他的房间，断掉了一半肋骨，深嵌三颗子弹，肺部轻微破裂，暂时性失明以及浑身的淤青和擦伤，这相较于他们曾经在哥谭面对的也不算难。

但迪克·格雷森在死去。他能感到这一点，同时这又令他很困惑，他不明白什么能让黄金男孩变成这样。

"你想吃点什么？"阿尔芒丝笑嘻嘻地问迪克，"杰很会烤蛋糕。"

杰拉德·古恩。杰森·陶德离开塔利亚同刺客联盟做完切割后的第六个身份，也是他用得最久一个。他微微偏头看着阿尔芒丝，女孩遇到他的时候正在被拉去烟花街做雏妓。但现在，现在她甚至能主动的向陌生人表达善意。

杰森说不上那是种什么感觉，蝙蝠侠教导他枪支和死亡是错误的，但他恰恰利用这些拯救了一个姑娘，给了她良好的教育和正常的生活。

"我不知道，"迪克说，他的声音听起有点嘶哑，但他竭力对阿尔芒丝表达着和蔼以及感激。他甚至在寻找着那个所谓的杰拉德的影子，"但无论什么都行，我不挑食。"

"我会做点肉糜粥和炖菜，"杰森说，他不担心迪克认出自己的声音——他们分别很多年了，时间能冲淡一切，再者，他死去的时候还太小，"阿尔，你能来剥点蒜吗？"

"我能吃掉冰箱里剩下的那个布丁吗？"

"当然，我会再多做几个。"

2.  


牛肉糜混着稻米熬成的粥底里窝着几枚牡蛎，一点姜丝。简洁朴素，但味道很好，同时也是迪克来到墨西哥之后吃过最饱的一餐。

他能听见杰拉德缓慢地用勺子剐蹭咕噜噜的砂锅底部，阿尔芒丝在读一本书。

“他是匹黑马，黑色里泛着深红、绿、蓝的光泽，亮丽如金龟子和乌鸦的背。年轻得眼睛里事实冒出明亮的火花，好像马尔盖斯广场卖栗子的拉莫娜那只浸亮的锅——”

阿尔芒丝的西语十分标准，但她的老师也许在尼加拉瓜生活过很长一段时间，吐词间隙有一股桑地诺民族解放阵线的老式松烟木气味。

“——晶亮的锅。”杰拉德纠正道。

迪克现在知道她烟熏火燎般的口音来自哪里了。

-

夜晚来临之前，阿尔芒丝把一杯水和几片止痛药放到迪克的手上，“杰说你应该再吃一点，哈利斯科的冬夜并不好捱。”

她跳上床铺坐到了迪克的旁边，“那很疼吗？”

“有一点，”他说，“但尚且在我的忍受范围内。”

“我不明白，”阿尔芒丝等待着他把药片丢入喉咙用水冲进胃里，“你们好像都迫不及待地奔赴死亡。”

-

不管多少次，杰森都认为那有些滑稽：夜翼正躺在他的房间。

他把阿尔芒丝抱上她的床铺，“你准备好做明天的皮纳塔了吗？”

“那些步骤很简单，”她轻轻地揪了揪他毛茸茸的胡子，然后自信满满地说，“你应该相信我。”

“当然，”杰森替她抚平被子褶皱，“一如既往。”

等待一个小女孩入睡花不了多久时间，恰好足够月亮升登到亚契赫山的顶峰以及煮开一壶豆花香片，或者剃干净留存四五年的鬓胡。

老实说，那只蓝釉绘红山茶瓷杯朝他飞过来的时候，他几乎认为自己把那些技巧抛诸脑后了，但现实是它们深入骨髓太久以至于和呼吸一样平常。

“杰森。”

“我不惊讶你的警惕心，”他把瓷杯灌满香片水然后递给迪克，“但为什么头一个想到这个？”

这个什么？他有些烦躁。这个早写在墓碑上的名字，杰森·陶德，有多久没人这么叫他了？

“显然‘杰拉德’认识我，以及你不想吵醒阿尔芒丝，”迪克说，他的声音里听不出情绪，只是不停地用指甲摩擦着杯子的侧沿，“在夜翼的生活里会有这种担忧的人没有这个身手，而有这个身手的人很难对我没有敌意。”

“那么死而复生不是一件困难事了？”

“如果你没有为我挖掉那几只牡蛎的藻囊。”虽然依然什么都看不清，但迪克仍旧准确的找到了杰森的方向，“只有家人知道这种程度的‘坏毛病’。”

“我需要默认待会儿就会有只蝙蝠破窗而入吗？”

“暂时不，”迪克否认了，“我们已经很久没说过话了。”

“但阿尔弗雷德的确开走了蝙蝠机。”

杰森能够想象心碎的老人做过些什么，一遍一遍地擦拭他的相片，试着粘合一个四分五裂的家庭。

-

街对面，阿尔芒丝紧张又不耐烦地踢着几颗石子，在这个年纪总是缺乏耐性，但她的一生还很长，足够去学会很多。

“我为我们抢到了晚餐，”杰森举着那只新鲜的火鸡从拥进卖场的人群里费力地逆行出来，“我猜这足够吃到后天了。”

“迪克和阿尔弗雷德不能留下吗？”阿尔芒丝怀里抱着一大袋糖果，“我是说，我挺喜欢他们。”

“我会问问的，”突然杰森停下脚步，然后从口袋里掏出一张纸币递给茫然盯着他的阿尔芒丝，“但你得先去挑点冰淇淋。”

“好吧，”阿尔芒丝装作勉为其难地说，“我会仔细选的。”

“我相信你能干得好，口味大师。”

等到阿尔芒丝跑过两个街道和停在淡紫色美洲茶花圃边的冰淇淋车的售卖员开始交谈后，杰森才转向一边的公共座椅。

“你的跟踪技巧真的很烂，”他合上衣脚坐到那个正在看报纸的西装革履的中年男人旁边，“时间让你退步了吗，蝙蝠侠？”

“杰森。”男人有一点紧张，这很难得，如果不是时机不是那么的对那么他大概会立刻大笑出声。

“我曾经花过三小时在离蝙蝠车左后轮8英寸的地方装过用叠氮化铅雷管和RDX炸药做的炸弹，你知道，明胶粘合剂是个好东西，”他把火鸡塞进牛皮纸袋里，和两瓶月橘酱、一大袋洋榛仁以及一包粗红糖腌料垒在一起，“你当时在六个街区外监视企鹅人的手下。”

“我在一周后找到了那个炸弹，”男人说，“但重点在于它并没有爆炸。”

“我当时的确想杀了你。”

“我明白。但我仍然很高兴，我从没来得及告诉你，告诉你们，”男人站起来，他个子高大且坚实，两鬓斑白，看起来像一座雪山，“我很骄傲，也很抱歉。”

“我今晚在大都会有一个城市启动的晚会，而阿尔弗雷德应该度过一个不那么沉默的圣诞夜，你可以告诉那女孩儿，她能拥有一个热闹的夜晚。”

“留下来吧，”杰森起身单手抱起刚刚跑过来的阿尔芒丝，让她把干冰袋递给男人，“你说了，这是圣诞夜。”

“而圣诞夜有时候就意味着奇迹，老爸。”


End file.
